Dark Brood (Brethren Rune)
The Dark Brood is a race that controles a great empire. They are highly advanced and have developed powerful war-machines for use in their conquest. They believe that all other life is inferior and when they conquer a solar system any survivers are taken as slaves. Anatomy The Dark Brood appears to be a bipedal insectoid, They have an outer skeleton wich is made out of iron. They have wings that fold and function similar to a bird, but are scaly and are made out of a soft carapace, protected by metal sheets on the outside surface. They have 4 eyes, to larger eyes at the front of their head and 2 smaller eyes at the sides. The larger eyes function similar to those of a mamal. The smaller eyes can detect infra-red light and are usually closed, protected by ligaments on the side of their face which also serve as the creatures ears, when the creature wishes to see infra-red, the ears rais up and the infra-red sencing eyes are uncovered. The creature has no sense of smell but can detect the material make up of any object they touch with there hands. Their mouth consists of 2 very powerful pincers and a jay with a row of steel inforced teeth. The pincers can apply 1000 pounds of pressure, enough to cut through steel. And there jaws can double that, which is necisary to consume metal. The pincers are often used to cut metal and to not have enough speed to be used in combat. Behavior Apart from culture and technology, the Dark Brood often show animalistic behavior under certain circumstances. When 2 male, or 2 female, Dark Brood get into a fight their ears rais, revealing there secondary eyes, and their jaws and pincers become fully extended. They lower their bodies and produce a loud matelic hiss. If one of these Dark Brood backs down they will lower themselves to the ground and spread their wings, putting them at the mercy of the other male/female. If this submission does not occur the Dark Brood will charge at each other and fight, which will result in the death of one of the Dark Brood. Although a sub-mission may result in death if the other Dark Brood feels insulted enough. It is very rare for a male and a female Dark Brood to display agressive behavior towards one another, although when this does occur, it never escelates into a fight and always results in the submission of one or the other. Society The Dark Brood have a hierachal, class based society. With the exception of slaves, it is possible to move up and down the hierachy by agressive displays towards a member of the next highest class. If the higher Dark Brood submits or is killed in the fight, the challanging Dark Brood takes their place, and if the result was a submission, the challanged Dark Brood is demoted, to the lower class. The classes below are ordered from most powerful to the weakest. Overlord There are only 4 overlords. They rule over all the Dark Brood and are considered gods. The first child of the overlords will be the one to take their place once a particular overlord dies. It is also possible for a Member of Conclave to overthrow an Overlord but rather than the usual aggressive chalange, the Member of Conclave must declare war on the Overlord and take their home planet. If this occurs, the Memeber of Conclave is deemed the new Overlord and the Overlord is disgraced. Anything that an overlord demands must be followed by all Dark Brood if the other Overlords agree with their decision. Member of Conclave The Conclave is made up of 80 Dark Brood, they are responsible for ensuring that what the Overlords command is followed through with, they are also responsible for managing the Empire; economicly, civily, and militarily. Servent of Conclave Servents of Conclave are the highest class any normal Dark Brood can achieve. They enforce the Overlords' will, and act apon the orders of the Members of Conlave. There is a large number of Servants in every major Dark Brood settlement, and serve as the Dark Brood government. Master Masters are the upper class in Dark Brood society, they control everything that the Servents of Conclave don't keep for themselves. Masters are wealthy and powerful, with very few willing to challange their rule. They are often generals and keepers of many slaves. They also control all the wealth. Drones Drones make up the majority of Dark Brood, with the Exception of the Overlord's first born, all Dark Brood start of as Drones. They are the working class, and always the ones sent to war. Slaves The Slaves are not actually made up of Dark Brood but are prisoners of the Dark Brood conquest. They are considered mindless animals and their owner can do what ever they wish with the slave. Category:Races (Brethren Rune)